


individual

by rayofsinshine (spookyloki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Floof, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, gay roof, not that fluffy just something i wanted to write iguess, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyloki/pseuds/rayofsinshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what were they? what is she?</p>
<p>fury, patience, an ongoing conversation: love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	individual

Garnet was two, but she is one. She is a union, a melding, a meeting of minds and hearts and souls. She is a mixture, a distinction, a separation of ideas and ideals and behaviors. She is perfectly balanced. 

It was hard to describe to herself, as what she was. Garnet just knew she was her own self: a perfect, flawed, fusion. She was stable, and that’s what made her who she was, who she is. 

Sapphire, Ruby, Ruby, Sapphire. A rhythm, a gentleness, a passion. They couldn’t bear to be apart, until their differences became too much and ripped them away from each other. But they talked it out, they came to terms. Just because they saw things differently didn’t mean they couldn’t understand. If that was the case, Garnet would’ve ended a long time ago. 

But she is whole and complete, at least most of the time. She loves like a singular person, she thinks in a distinct way, she is individual. Made of love, made out of an extraordinary connection. She is a fusion, and she’s proud of it. 

Ruby and Sapphire are laughter, they are anger, they are love contained inside her. They are Garnet’s structure, her smile and her fists and her everything. And yet, she is individual.

**Author's Note:**

> floofetyfloooof (i wish)
> 
> damn sorr y that this is so short


End file.
